Twelve Faces of Death
by viken
Summary: This follows on from my first story. Brimstone is looking for a way to bring Aleerea back. After lots of searching he comes across the twelve faces of death but has he finally found a challenge to big for him to handle. Ratted M for some violence and gore
1. Chapter 1

**Twelve Faces of Death**

Chapter 1

Note this story is a follow on from my first one so if you haven't read that this one will not make much sense.

~~~3 and a half years after the great demon attack, which had now become know as the week of hell.~~~

For the past three and a half years everyone had just got on with there lives. Sonic was still running, Amy was still running after him. Knuckles just spent all his time sitting on the step in front of the master emerald. Mitchell had gone back to the half life like nothing ever happened. Tails and Cosmo just went on living with each other, always having fun.

It was 9:00am on the train to Station Square. Tails and Cosmo were both sitting on the train as it rolled along. Tails was sitting up straight while Cosmo was laying into his shoulder still tired from her not getting enough sleep. Ever since the week of hell Cosmo had been having nightmares every so often. Usually about what would happen if the demons returned for her. She was almost asleep when the judder of the train pulling into the station brought her back to reality.

"You ok Cosmo?" Tails asked as he helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine, don't worry, it's just that I didn't get a lot of sleep last night" Cosmo replied as she pulled herself in to an awake position.

"Nightmares again?" Tails asked

"Yes, I don't know what to do. When ever I have one I can't seem to get back to sleep again" Cosmo explained

"Well don't worry about them now we have a big day ahead of us" Tails said as he took hold of Cosmo's hand and led her down the Train platform and out of the station. They walked up the street toward the museum. Tails was due to give a speech about the new exhibition which was set to open today. It was a special exhibit about the Demon attack on the city. Tails and Cosmo continued to walk down the pavement until they reached the outside of the museum.

"Well we're here" Tails said. Cosmo just smiled at him and walked inside while tails followed. The inside of the museum was huge. It hade about 12 columns supporting the ceiling which were about 30 ft high, each carved with incredible care. Tails walked over to the reception desk and rang the bell. About a few seconds later a very tall white dove walked over to the desk and looked down at Tails.

"I'm here to give a speech at the opening of the new exhibit" Tails said as he pulled a small card out of his pocket and put it flat on the desk. The receptionist looked at the card with a critical eye for about ten seconds before smiling. He opened the door beside the desk that read 'staff only' to let them both through. Tails took the card and put it back in his pocket, then took Cosmo's hand and led her down the hall to a room near the end. They walked through the door and into a small grey room filled with large boxes and stage props. It wasn't nearly as nice as the other room were.

"Where are we Tails?" Cosmo asked as they walked through the small room.

"This is a backstage room where they keep all the props for demonstrations and speeches" Tails explained. They walked down a narrow hall and up some stairs till they reached a door and some more stairs.

"This is where you need to go" Tails said as he pointed at the door. "Take this ticket and go to the seat number on it. I got to go get ready for my speech" Tails said as he passed Cosmo her ticket.

"Ok thanks Tails and good luck with your speech" Cosmo said as she opened the door and walked through closing it behind her. Tails walked up a few more stairs and round a corner to a small room leading onto a stage. There were about 4 other people in the room with him.

"Oh hello Tails good to see you could make it" a tall and well dressed bear said as he walked over to tails and shook his hand.

"Thanks professor" Tails replied

"Hope you don't get stage fright in there" the bear side with a bit of a laugh.

"I hope so too" Tails replied with a bit of a stutter in his voice. Cosmo walked in to a huge room with a stage at the front and what looked like about 300 seats facing the stage. The room was full of people who were all looking for their seats and talking among themselves. Cosmo walked over to the front row and looked for her seat. About 5 minutes after everyone was in their seat the stage lit up and silence fell over the room. A small male lion walked on to the stage dressed in a pure white lab coat. He walked over to the podium at the centre of the stage and began to speak in to the microphone with a very nervous voice.

"Er...Hello and welcome to the Grand museum of science and history. Thank you all for coming today to see this presentation on our new exhibit. I hope you will enjoy your day here and take some knowledge away with you. The day will start with a speech from Mr 'Miles Prower' and then you will be able to look freely around the exhibit as you wish, thank you and enjoy." The lion walked quickly off the stage and over to the room where Tails was. The tall bear walked over to the wall of the small room and picked up a microphone from the wall. He spoke in to it and his voice was projected across the main stage.

"And now to present his account Miles Prower" he turned and signalled Tails to go. Tails took a deep breath and walked on to the stage. Instantly he was struck with a wave of fear when he saw all the people. Tails took another deep breath and continued walking till he reached the podium. Tails could see Cosmo smiling at him so he smiled back and began to talk.

The presentation took about 20 minutes before Tails finished talking and walked of stage. Everyone got up and walked over of the main double doors, down the hall and over to the main exhibition room. Cosmo followed them and walked over behind Tails who was talking to the professors of the local university. When Tails was done talking Cosmo jumped him from behind and hugged him tightly.

"You did awesome Tails" Cosmo said as she hugged him. Tails blushed as the professors' laughed a bit.

"Aw you two look cute together" one of the men said

"You have a superior mind and the girl of you dreams by the looks of it" another man said. Tails began to blush heaver as Cosmo hugged him.

"We will leave you two alone" the last man said as they all walked off to look around the exhibit. Cosmo and Tails walked over to the main exhibit and stood there looking at it. It was the book that Brimstone wrote. He had left it behind when he left.

"This is the very book you used to bring me back to life" Cosmo pointed out as she held on to tails arm.

"Yes it is" Tails replied as he looked at it with her.

"Excuse me er Tails can I get a photo for the paper." Tails turned around to see a small brown fox. He was wearing a light brown suite and he was holding a large camera.

"O er sure what do you want a photo of?" Tails asked.

"Well how about one of you next to the book?" he asked.

"Ok" Tails answered.

"Do you mind if I get in the shot too?" Cosmo asked

"Oh no go right ahead" he said as he aligned his camera shot. He took a couple of photos when Cosmo got an idea. Before he took the third shot Cosmo leaned over and kissed Tails on the cheek, which took him completely by surprise. Tails blushed and looked away before he could get any more shots. Cosmo giggled at what she had just done and it was all on camera. "I will leave you two alone" the fox said as he walked off. Cosmo giggled again as she led tails off to somewhere out of the way so he could regain his composer.

Meanwhile somewhere in the mounting tops of the Himalayas.

"Hopeless, hopeless, HOPELESS!!" he yelled as he threw his fist in to the rock face beside him leaving a huge crack all the way along it.

"Don't be so hard on you self" Sera said. A serum was a 20 yeas old snow wolf and an experienced mountaineer. Her fur was a pale grey colour and she wore a thick coat with a furry collar with a huge back pack on. She held herself up on a medium sized hiking stick.

"But I have been up here three years and I still haven't figured it out." Brimstone said in anger

"Just relax for a second and sit down" she said as she sat down slowly followed by Brimstone. The view of the side of the mountain was breath taking, a valley of clouds passing through the mountain tops and down the sky. A valley filled with a pure white sheet which stretched all the way across the vast landscape. The towering mountains stood tall over the blanket of cloud trapping it in a never ending vortex.

"Now why don't we try some meditation?"

"Ok I could use something to relax"

"Now breath deep let the clear clean mountain air filter out all your other thoughts"

"Ok"

"Now answer me this question. Who are you looking for?"

"My long lost love"

"What is her name?"

"Aleerea"

"Why is she lost?"

"She was killed and her soul was split up and scattered through time"

"Why did this happen?"

"It was to stop me from winning the fight"

"But why was her soul split up?"

"So I could not resurrect her"

"And why were the pieces scattered through time?"

"I guess that was to stop me finding them and putting them back together"

"Exactly how many pieces was her soul split into?"

"Twelve"

"Why twelve?"

"I don't know"

"Does it have something to do with the fact that they were scattered through time?"

"Maybe, there are twelve hours on a clock"

"Yes, do you think there is one for each hour?"

"If there was one for each hour then they would have to be implanted into other person of a close resemblance so they would stay in sync with the time line they were in"

"What do you mean by implanted?"

"Like a disease that would cause them incredible pain"

"So that soul would cause them to die?"

"No it would only die if the person died themselves"

"So if they die the soul dies as well?"

"Yes but they all would need to die within a closest synchronised time period to kill the whole"

"What is a synchronised time period?"

"When any objects of a close connection are split up in to different time periods they would link those time periods together like the links in a chain"

"So they all synchronised to one of the twelve hours?"

"I guess so"

"So what would happen if they were to die within a twelve hour period?"

"They would kill the whole" Brimstone instantly shot up to his feet. "That's it. It's a twelve hour count down"

"What's that?"

"That is the only way to fully kill an immortal. It's the Twelve Faces of Death" before sera could say another word Brimstone disappeared in a gust of wind.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tails and Cosmo walked over to the park together after they were done at the museum. It was now 5:00pm and the sun was now hanging low in the sky. Sonic and Amy had joined Tails and Cosmo and everyone decided to play a game of hide and seek.

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50 ready or not here I come" Amy yelled so everyone who was hiding could hear. She ran over to a large tree and looked around the base of it but there was no one there. She looked up at the branches but couldn't see any one. Little did she know Cosmo was hiding in the tree, camouflage against the green leaves. Amy next looked over at the play park. She looked over at the fence and saw a big yellow tail on the ground.

"Found you Tails" Amy yelled as she pointed at the fence posts. Tails stood up in view and walked over to Amy

"Yeah I guess you did" he said a little ashamed to be the first one caught. They ran all over the park but could not see Sonic or Cosmo anywhere they looked. Cosmo was constantly moving from one place to another and hiding herself where they were looking for the fun of it. Sonic was just running around behind them and staying out of sight. This went for about an hour before Sonic and Cosmo finally got bored and let them selves get caught. They all walked over to the hill side and lied down. Sonic looked over at Tails and gave him a nod. Tails knew exactly what he meant by this and pulled out a small black box from where he had been concealing it. The box had a golden necklace with a green gem stone in it, Tails with Sonic help did some jobs for private companies to get the money to by it. Tails stood up and walked over to Cosmo with the box in his hand. He stood over her and held the box out in his hands.

"Here Cosmo hope you like it" Tails said as he gave Cosmo the box. Cosmo had a puzzled look on her face. But that look turned in to one of pure joy as she opened the box and saw the flawless green gem.

"Oh thank you tails" Cosmo said as he hugged him as tight as she could.

"No problem, it's the least I could do for you" Tails said. Cosmo was about to put the necklace on when a hooded man ran straight through the Group. As he ran through he grabbed the necklace and ran off.

"No he took the necklace!" Cosmo said. Tails sprung in to life running after him followed shortly after by Sonic.

"Sonic I'll chase him down you head him of" Tails Explained as he ran after the hooded man.

"Ok" Sonic replied as he ran of round the buildings. Tails followed the man in to an alley blocked off by a wire fence.

"Your trapped, now give me back that necklace!!" Tails yelled in anger. But before Tails could say another word the hooded man pulled a gun on Tails. Tails was frozen with fear he tried to back away but as soon as he took one step the man fired.

Cosmo's blood ran cold when she heard the sound of the gun shot come from where Tails had run off to.

"NO! Pleases no!" Cosmo yelled as she began to cry. She ran down to the alley and saw Tails down on one knee, with blood leaking out of his shoulder. Cosmo grabbed hold of Tails putting herself in front of him to protect him as she stared down the barrel of the gun.

BANG!!

Cosmo looked up and saw a tall man in front of her. He was wearing a full black over coat and was holding a huge sword. The hooded man fell to his knees as the bullet recoiled of the sword and back at him, hitting him in the stomach.

"Brimstone?" Cosmo asked.

"In the flesh" Brimstone replied as he turned around and began to heal Tails wound. Cosmo and Tails hugged each other, relieved that they had made it through this. Brimstone walked over to the hooded man and began healing his injury while he made sure to restrain him.

"But why are you here? We all thought you were looking for Aleerea?" Tails asked

"That's why I'm here. I need your help to get Aleerea back" Brimstone replied

It was now 7:30 and everyone had gone back to Tail's house so Brimstone could explain what was going on.

"So you're saying that you need to travel through time to twelve different places collecting the fragments of Aleerea's soul, so you can merge them together to bring her back." Tails said as he ran over what he had just been told in his mind.

"Yes and that's where you come in. I need you to build a time machine, and I need it to be built before the next Cosmic Shift." Brimstone explained

"What's a Cosmic Shift?" Cosmo asked

"It's like a planetary alignment but instead of planets, it's is an alignment of different realities. Twelve different realities to be exact and it happens only once every 120 years."

"So when's the next Cosmic Shift" Sonic asked.

"It's two weeks from now at exactly 12:00pm."

"Waite a minuet how am I supposed to build a fully working time machine that can also cross realities in two weeks?"

"Don't worry I have it all worked out, I have what is called a time hole crystal. With that I will be able to create a hole in time and space which will allow me to travel to where I need to go. The only problem with this is that I can't control it. That's why I need you to build a machine that can create a sonic sound wave. The portal's destination is determined by a special wavelength it gives off. To control that wavelength you need to introduce a sonic sound wave of the desired wavelength" Brimstone explained.

"That seems do-able" Tails said as he thought it through.

"So will you help me?" Brimstone asked hoping Tails would say yes.

"Of course I will help; I mean you helped me and Cosmo so much back when we needed it. So it seems only natural that I should repay the favour" Tails said with a happy tone in his voice "anyway it seems like fun."

"Thanks Tails this means a lot to me."

"Glad to help."

~Two weeks later~

Cosmo yawned as she slowly opened her eyes. It took her eyes some time to adjust to the level of light, but they soon did and she could see everything around here. She was lying in a large desert brown tent on what felt like an old steel framed bed. She slowly sat up and took a good look at the room she was in. The bed was at the wall furthest from the door, and there was a small metal footlocker at the base of the bed. The whole room was square in shape, about 15 by 15 feet with four metal poles, one at each corner, holding up the tent. A small metal lamp hung loosely from the roof with a wire running down the wall and under the tent. The floor was just a bed of sand; the door was just a sheet hanging in front of the gap in the tent. For the last two weeks this had been Cosmo's home. Ever since Tails had decided to build the time machine way out in the desert, about 100 miles from the city, just in case something went wrong. Cosmo didn't mind she knew that Tails was only doing this to make sure everyone was safe. Cosmo thought of this as more like a camping trip. There was her, Tails, Brimstone and eight others who were there to help with the construction and operation of the time machine. She slowly moved out of the bed and stood up on the sand floor. She was wearing a long sky blue night dress which came down to her knees. She could feel the cool sand on her bare feet as she walked over to the metal footlocker to get her clothes. It took Cosmo about 10 minutes to get fully changed and ready to leave. She walked over to the door and pulled back the sheet to reveal the outside world. She stepped forward outside her tent, and almost instantly was hit by a wall of heat. The sun was bearing down with all its force. Even with her shoes on, Cosmo's feet were burning from the feel of the sand that was baking in the sun. She had to use her hand to shield her eyes from the sun's rays. There was a whole group of tents all set out in a special way. They were all set out in a big square surrounding four large antenna which were all built leaning in towards each other. To one of the sides of the square was a large rectangular tent with an open front. This tent was filled with computers and mechanical equipment. On the opposite side there was another large rectangular tent which was also open at the front. This one was filled with four rows of tables. Three had benches set out beside them and the other had four sets of gas rings. This was the mess tent where everyone ate. The other two sides had four identical tents. All square and two to each side. The one to the left nearest the mess tent was Cosmo's room. Next to that was Tails and Brimstones room. And the other two opposite were for the other eight people. Tails always said that he gave Cosmo her own room because she was the only girl there, but everyone knew that he just wanted to give her the biggest room. There was also a set of showers and toilets outside behind the mess. It was now 8:30 and Brimstone was cooking breakfast with the help of two other people. Cosmo walked over to where Tails was sitting and sat down next to him. Tails didn't notice Cosmo, he was completely focused on the laptop he had in front of him.

"Hello Tails" Cosmo said right in his ear. This made Tails jump and almost spill his drink on the laptop he was working on.

"O hi Cosmo ready for breakfast?" Tails asked as he moved the laptop out of the way.

"Yep, what are we having?" Cosmo asked

"I don't know let's see what there is" Tails suggested. They both stood up and walked over to the serving table where the three cooks were serving out the food.

"What's on the menu chef Brimstone" Tails said in a slightly sarcastic voice which made Cosmo giggle a bit.

"I know its not a healthy option but we are serving knuckle sandwiches to all wise crackers if you like" Brimstone remarked in a sarcastic tone of his own.

"No I'm good what else is there?" Tails asked in a more serious tone.

"All we have at the moment is Ramen if you like"

"I don't know what that is but it sounds good"

"It's a Japanese noodle dish" Brimstone said as he pored out two bowls. Tails and Cosmo took a bowl each and walked back to the table where they were sitting. Tails pulled out two sets of chopstick and gave one to Cosmo.

"Er Tails how do I use these?" Cosmo asked as she looked puzzled at the chopsticks.

"Here I'll show you" Tails said as he helped Cosmo to use here sticks. The rest of the morning went smoothly as Tails made the final checks to the machine. Brimstone got the crystal ready and put it on a tripod about three feet tall in the centre of the four antennas. Cosmo found herself as always running the little jobs that everyone needed her to do. Stuff like fetching the tea or getting the part someone needed or just holding something in place. It didn't bother her, she was just glad to be able to help and not just sit out while everyone else was working. It was now 11:50 and everyone was ready to fire up the machine. The crystal was in place and Tails and Brimstone were just looking over the final calculations for the machine. Once every thing was set Tails pulled down on a small lever and the machine came to life.

"Bring it up to twelve hundred mega hertz" Brimstone said. Tails did this without saying a word. As he pulled down on the lever a number began to rise on the computer screens.

"We're at twelve hundred MHz now" Tails said

"Right" Brimstone said as he walked over to the crystal. He put both his hands over the top and began focusing his energy. Nothing happened for about 10 seconds, but then without warning there was a big explosion which sent Brimstone flying back on to the sand.

"That was fun" Brimstone said as he got up and dusted himself off. Once the smoke cleared everyone could see a large black oval in the centre of the machine. A portal into another world.

"We did it!" Tails yelled in excitement as the clock turned to 12:00.

"Here we go" Brimstone said as the portal began to change colour to reveal a very old looking street. "What have we got Tails" Tails began to press some buttons on the keyboard in front of him.

"Looks like its France, 1916" Tails read off the screen. "Be careful Brimstone that's during the First World War." Brimstone just smiles and turned to face the portal.

"Here I come Aleerea" Brimstone said as he ran forward and dived in to the other world.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

France

1916

Brimstone skidded along the ground as he landed on the other side. He ran down the nearest alley and hid in the shadows. Just then a voice came from his coat pocket.

"Brimstone… Brimstone… come in Brimstone" Tail's voice came out of a small two way radio in Brimstone coat pocket. Brimstone pulled out the radio and answered.

"I'm here Tails; I made it through without any problems."

"Good. You will need to keep a low profile around here to avoid raising suspicion."

"Got it"

"And before you go it's crucial that you don't-" Tails was cut off as Brimstone quickly shoved the radio in his pocket and went prone in the shadows. About 3 seconds later two British Mark 1 tanks drove by the alley followed by six British riflemen. As soon as they were gone Brimstone pulled the radio out of his pocket.

"Sorry Tails I was cut of by a British tank division."

"Did they see you?"

"No luckily."

"That's good."

"What were you going to say?"

"Just that it is crucial that you don't expose any high level technology to anyone"

"Got it"

"Brimstone, before you go look in the back pack I gave you, its got all you will need to blend in" the radio went silent. Brimstone put the radio away and pulled off an army green shoulder pack. Inside was a full British army uniform complete with helmet and dog tag. Brimstone would be known as Private Ryan Green while he was here. All of the clothes were very convincing along with the helmet which hid his long black hair. He pulled out a PTRS-41 sniper rifle and a Magnum handgun and clipped them on to his back and hip. He put all his old cloths in the bag and hid it in the shadows along with his sword. Ryan then walked around the buildings and in to the church.

"I must be near the front lines because all the building are deserted" Ryan thought to himself as he climbed up the ladder leading to the clock tower. Once he was in position at the top of the tower he pulled out a small metal compass and held in front of him.

"No reading on Aleerea soul peace yet" Ryan said as he put away the compass and pulled out his sniper rifle and took aim. The tower pointed out over the trenches and gave Ryan a perfect view of the entire battle. Aleerea has to be some where in between the British and German trenches. Ryan Scanned the trench but he couldn't see anything.

"Better just hold back the Germans till I get a stronger signal." Ryan looked down the sights of his rifle as he held his breath and fired.

Back at base camp

"I hope he's all right" Cosmo said worryingly as she looked up at the portal. It was midday in the desert and the heat was unbearable. Cosmo being a plant had to stay out of the sun because of the heat, so she had to stay in the computer tent with Tails. It was a good place to be because the computers needed a large cooling system so they wouldn't overheat. This system also kept the tent cooler than all the others.

"Brimstone will be fine Cosmo don't worry" Tails reassured her.

Back in 1916

Ryan held his breath as he slowly pulled the trigger on his rifle. The bullet left the barrel with a flash, flying silently through the air till it hit its target. The man was sent flying back in to the wall of the trench because of the impact of the bullet. Ryan was fighting for the Britain's, purely because that was the side of the trench that he landed on. He was trying to keep the Germans back as long as he could, till he could find the soul peace. He kept firing hitting every shot he took.

"Come on, Aleerea where are you?" Ryan said as he looked at the compass which still hadn't moved. Ryan fired three more shots, but when he was about to fire the forth shot there was a sudden bang, someone had ran in to the church and slammed the door shut. Ryan quickly got up, putting the rifle on his back and pulled out his pistol. He slid down the ladder half way then stopped opposite a large crack in the roof. He then pulled himself over and through the crack so he was hidden in the rafters of the church roof. Ryan looked down to see a boy, about 18 years in age, sitting in one of the pews next to the isle. He was wearing a solder uniform almost identical to Ryan's. He had his head in his hands and his rifle on the seat next to him, as he cried. Ryan walked silently over to the pipe organ that dominated the east wall of the church. He slid down one of the pipes and walked over to the soldier. The soldier looked up to see Ryan and then quickly jumped to his feet like nothing had happened.

"Oh sorry sir I was just er… fixing my rifle because it broke" he said desperately trying to think of a way of explaining his desertion.

"Relax; I'm not here about that. In fact I'm not supposed to be here myself." Ryan said as he stood next to the boy with a warm expression on his face.

"Oh err…ok" he said as he sat down on the pew and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. Ryan sat on the pew in front of him and turned round so he was facing him.

"So what's your name?"

"Private Miller Johnson sir"

"There's no need for the 'sir' I'm a private myself. Names Ryan Green"

"Ok er Ryan."

"Now what's the matter?" Miller took a deep breath and tried to hold back the tears.

"It's my sister."

"What about her."

"Well. She snuck into the trenches on a supply van. She's only twelve; she must have wanted to see me fighting for my country or something. When she arrived it was about three in the morning and the night group were in the trenches. I was in my sleeping hole at the time. Apparently there was a German ambush at that time. They killed most of the soldier in the trench. According to the stories of the ones who were alive the Germans took most of the survivors including a girl about 12 years old." He began to cry more and more as he spoke. He then began to yell "you know what they do with prisoners! They torture them for information! They beat them, cut them, and burn them! She's only twelve I can't let them Germans put her through that! But I don't know what to do. I can't just run over there I would be killed but I can't do anything. So I came here to pray. Pray she would be safe. Pray she would make it out of there alive. Pray I would see her smiling face again." His words began to trail of as he looked at Ryan and pulled something out of his pocket. "This is her" he said as he showed Ryan a small picture. It was a scene of happiness with Miller dressed in his army uniform give a small girl a piggy back ride, as she had her hands around his head. She was wearing a white dress with red strawberries dotted all over it and her hair was long and brown. They were both smiling. What shocked Ryan the most was that Millers sister looked almost exactly like Aleerea. Miller began to speak again "That's Elisa my sister about a year ago she started have these pains in her chest, really bad one. No one knew what was wrong with her the doctor said she could die at any given time. So I tried to help her live her life to it's fullest before she passed away." Miller tried to hold back the tears as he talked but he was failing. Ryan put his arm under Millers arm and helped him up.

"Come on now don't cry" Ryan said as he helped Miller up "We will find her I know we will. Come on" Ryan said as he grabbed Miller's arm and pulled him to the door. "Where would Germans keep prisoners of war?"

"In the trenches sleeping areas most probably"

"Good, if we can get over there we should be able to get her out alive"

"But how do we get over there"

"If I'm right there's going to be a large tank assault on the Germans if we use that to get over there we can find your sister and get her out of there"

"Right" Miller said as they ran out the door and over to the trenches. "Thank you Ryan, no ones ever been this helpful"

"No problem." They ran up to the trench and slipped in undetected. They ran over to the nearest tank that was set to go and hid behind it. Bullets were flying all around them as the stench of death hung thick in the air. The dark grey clouds in they sky seemed to be a sign of what was to come. It was now 12:55. Just five minutes till the first death, Ryan and Miller would have to hurry to save Elisa. The tank in front of them slowly began to push forward towards the onslaught. They kept behind it well out of the line of fire as solders were dropping dead all around them. The ground was filled with dead and half dead men still trying to fight. The ground grew muddy and deep as rain began to thunder down from the sky. Both of them kept pushing through behind the tank as the ground grew more hostile. The mud became so thick that the tank they were hiding behind dug itself into the ground trapping it completely.

"OH GREAT NOW WHAT!!" Miller yelled.

"THERE!!" Ryan yelled back as he pointed at another tank moving towards the trenches. They both dived out from behind the tank and ran as fast as they could to the other one. They got about ¾ of the way there before Miller was hit in the leg. He fell to the ground as blood leaked out of his leg and pored over the muddy graveyard that was no mans land. Ryan stopped next to him and grabbed his arm, putting it over his shoulders. Ryan then dragged Miller the rest of the way.

"You ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, come on the tanks leaving" Miller replied. With that they both moved over to the back of the tank. The tank made short work of the barbed wire outside the German trench as it ploughed through the mud and up to the edge of the trench.

"LET'S GO!!" Ryan yelled so Miller could hear him over all the gunfire. They ran out from behind the tank and jumped over into the trench, knocking down the two Germans standing in front of them as they did. Ryan turned one way wile Miller turned the other and took aim. Between them they took 12 shots killing 7 men. They were in the clear for now; Ryan pulled out the compass and looked at it. He was getting a very strong reading now and could tell exactly where Elisa was. It was now 12:59 and counting.

"Here!" Ryan yelled as he tossed a type 100 machine gun to Miller then picked one up himself. "Follow me" Ryan commanded as he ran off down one side of the trenches, Miller followed without question. They both ran as fast as they could down the trench gunning down any Germans in there way. They stopped at a set of stairs and ran down them into a concrete bunker. They came to a thick metal door, Ryan pushed it open to see 12 German solders hiding away inside. Ryan turned around and pushed Miller out of the room and forced the door shut. Two seconds later Miller herd a muffled explosion so he pushed open the door. He saw Ryan standing there without a scratch while all the other men in the room were lying dead and in pieces on the floor.

"How did you do that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Explanations later" Ryan said as he ran over to the other door opposite the way they came in. they both pressed there ears up to the door.

"I will give you one last chance tell me what the British army are planning!" a very commanding German voice yelled

"Please, I don't know anything, please let me go" a second voice said. This voice was soft and sweet but was also sad and scared.

"That's her" Miller said. He pushed at the door a hard as he could but it wouldn't budge. "No come on come on" he said in a panic.

"I got this" Ryan said as he placed a sashay charge on the door. The voices inside talked away completely unaware of the two British men outside the door.

"Well little girl I guess if you don't have any information they I guess you are no use to us" the commanding German voice said. Miller heard the click if the safety catch on his weapon come off and he knew what was coming next.

"Ryan he's going to kill her do it now!" Ryan grabbed the detonator and twisted the handle. Instantly the heavy steel door was blow off its hinges and sent flying across the room smashing in to the man who was about to shoot Elisa. His body was thrown up against the wall and crushed so the door was only an inch of the wall. A huge splatter of blood was spread perfectly over the wall around him. Miller ran over to Elisa to see what he dreaded most. She was tied to a chair dressed in that same white dress with red strawberries but the red of her dress was decorated by the red of her blood. She had cuts and bruises all over her and her face was full of fear. Her expression of fear quickly turned to relief and comfort seeing her brother here to rescue her. Ryan walked round the back of the chair and cut the ropes with the bayonet of his gun.

"Sis, are you ok, can you walk" Miller said in a worried tone. She stood up slowly and took one step forward before falling to her knee clutching her stomach in pain. Miller ran over to her, he helped her up then picked her up in his arms. "Don't worry I'm not going to let them hurt you anymore" Miller said in a reassuring tone. All three of them left the rooms and went up the stairs. When they got outside all was quiet. "Some thing is wrong here, its way to quiet" the silence was broken by a huge explosion about 15 feet behind them.

"MORTARS!!" Ryan yelled as he ran down the opposite way from the explosion. They ran about 50 feet, with mortar fire sounding all around them, till they were cut off by a mortar shell landing 5 feet in front of them, knocking them all over. A thick black gas began to spew from the remains of the shell. It rolled along the ground of the trench sticking to the bodies of the dead. "Get back, don't breath, that's mustard gas it will burn up your lungs in seconds!" Ryan yelled as he ran back and climbed over the wall of the trench. Ryan helped Miller up as he held on to Elisa. They were about to run for it when another shell landed right behind them in the trench. Miller was knocked over; he managed to fall on his side so he didn't land on top of Elisa. Both he and his sister looked up to see a sell falling from the sky right above there heads. Miller instinctively grabbed onto Elisa tight trying to protect her with his own body as they both closed there eyes. A few seconds later Miller thought it was all over, he thought he was dead right now. He opened his eyes to see the shell right above his head. Ryan had caught the shell in his hands so it didn't go off and didn't hit them. He threw the shell away and helped Miller up

"How did you do that" Miller asked but Ryan just responded with an expression which said we don't have time. They ran over no mans land and slipped passed the British trench undetected. They ran back to the church and closed the doors. Miller and Elisa hugged each other tightly as they sat there just glad to be alive. Ryan looked around the building to make sure there was no one else there then he walked over to Miller and Elisa.

"Thank you Ryan for all your help" Miller said as he looked down Elisa. She just smiled back up at him. The perfect moment was suddenly broken when Elisa grabbed her chest and screamed out in pain. Miller panicked as Elisa lay in his arms screaming in pain.

"Quick put her on the floor and hold her arms down so their away from her heart" Ryan commanded.

"But what if-"

"Just trust me" Ryan said as he held down her legs so she wouldn't move around to much. Elisa kept screaming as Ryan put his hands together in a praying position and focused his energy. Two seconds later his hands began to burn with a deep purple flame. He took one hand and placed it on her heart while grabbing a small wooden cup with the other one. About three seconds later the hand he had on her heart began to sink into her body. He then flicked his wrist around and scoped his hand out of her, taking a ball of deep purple smoke with it. Ryan quickly twisted his hands around and forced the smoke into the wooden cup and sealed it. Miller just watched in pure disbelief at what was happening. A couple of seconds later Elisa's screams died down and she fell silent as she lay there. Miller pulled her up into his arms and held her tight as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up at him and smiled

"Thanks big bro" she said in a soft sweet voice.

"Don't thank me thank Ryan" Miller said as he turned her around so she could see Ryan standing over by the alter of the church.

"Thanks Ryan" she said as she smiled. Ryan turned around and looked over at them, he smiled back.

"No problem, now you can live your life to it's fullest without the pains that you once had." Ryan held out his hand, there was a small gust of wind and a green shoulder bag and large sword appeared in his hand. He pulled out a radio from his pocket and said a few words down it. "Tails, it's me just to say that I got the soul peace and you can reopen the portal now." A few seconds after he put the radio away there was a huge light coming from the alter and the portal reappeared right behind Ryan. "Well I guess this is goodbye"

"Goodbye Ryan" Miller said as he gave him a solute.

"Oh before I go there one more thing"

"What's that?"

"My names not really Ryan, its Brimstone"

"Goodbye then Brimstone" Miller said

"Bye Brimstone" Elias added. Brimstone just turned around to face the portal and walked back through it. Two seconds later the portal disappeared and the church fell back in to a lifeless dusk.

"One down eleven to go."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Brimstone stepped out of the portal and walked out to Tails and Cosmo. He put the wooden cup on the table next to the computers.

"Is that it?" Cosmo asked

"Yep that's the first piece" Brimstone said as he walked off to his tent to get changed back into his original clothes. When he came back he put the bag and gun on the table. "Is the portal ready Tails?" Brimstone asked.

"Almost" Tails answered as he turned some dials on the computer. He screen came back online and the next destination was revealed.

Japan

900 AD

"Looks like ancient Japan it is" Brimstone said as he got ready to go. Brimstone took four steps back and got ready to run. The image on the portal began to stabilize and they could see it more clearly now. The portal led out to a large garden surrounded by a 10 ft wall with a red tiled roof running along it. There were many trees and a small stream with a small red bridge leading over it. The water was clear and full of coy fish while a signal leaf lay on its surface. Cosmo was amazed by the beauty of the garden, while Tails was to busy with the computers.

"Amazing isn't it" Brimstone said as he looked into the portal.

"It's ready Brimstone" Tails said as he looked up from the computer he was using. Brimstone got ready and ran jumping through the portal and landing on the other side. He turned around so Tails and Cosmo could see him on the other side. He gave them a quick thumps up and ran off out of view.

"I hope he will be ok" Cosmo said in a slightly worried tone

"He'll be fine don't worry" Tails said as he looked down at the computer screens.

The portal disappeared and Brimstone ran off into the garden. He ran over to a nearby wall and jumped up on top of it so he got a better view. He pulled out the compass and looked at it. Straight away he was getting a very strong reading which meant he had to be very close. Brimstone looked around for about ten seconds before a kunai flew straight past his head missing him by a hairs length. He dived along the wall into the leaves of a tree that was growing over the wall. He parted the leaves just enough for him to see what was going on. Two seconds later a man came running out of the tree line from the direction the kunai came from. He was wearing full body samurai amour that was a bright red in colour. He had his hand on the handle of a still sheathed sword that was clipped to his waste. His hair was only visible from the back; it was long and black hanging down half way down his back and tied up with a band at the end. Brimstone couldn't believe his eyes it was Greg from back in station square but he looked different, he looked younger, even younger than when Brimstone had first met him. From behind Greg a small girl ran out of the tree line. She was wearing a sky blue dress that hung from her shoulders to her feet, with sleeves much too long for her arms. Just like Elias, this girl looked almost identical to Aleerea.

"What is it Greg" she said as she ran up next to him and looked around.

"Must have been a stray cat or something" Greg said as he let go of his sword. "Are you ok princes Seli?"

"Come on you know you don't need to call me princes, just Seli will do and yes in fine" she answered in a playful tone. They both continued to walk through the garden completely oblivious to Brimstones presence. Brimstone took two steps forward so he could keep them in his view. He took one more step and hit a lose tile on the roof of the wall. He fell off the wall and hit the ground with a loud crash. He didn't even have time to blink before Greg had his sword at Brimstones throat. Greg's speed was incredible, he had Brimstone pined before he cold even react. Greg began to speak in a demanding voice

"My name is Greg Hatakowa and I am the head samurai guard of the princess Seli, who are you?" Brimstone panicked and in a gust of wind was gone. Seli ran over to where Greg was standing to see what was going on.

"What happened?" she asked. Greg just sheathed his sword and looked over at her.

"We better go back inside" he said as he led the princess back to the king's castle. Brimstone reappeared at the end of a dark and run down alley, full of old wooden crates and hand carts. From the street Brimstone could hear the sounds of a busy market, with the chatter of bartering people and the yells of men trying to sell their goods. Brimstone stood up and walked out of the alley and into the busy market. He looked around at all the people buying and selling as best they could. The sun was high in the sky. The whole town was overshadows by a huge oriental castle with white walls and red roofs. It was placed perfectly on the pier of the cliff about 300 feet up. Brimstone walked through the busy street trying not to bump into anyone as he went past. He stopped suddenly when he felt soothing grab onto his leg. He looked down to see a frightened child using him like a shield. Brimstone looked up to see a man with a steel sword run up to him.

"Move out of they way" the man said as he tried to push past Brimstone.

"Why?" Brimstone asked in a very demanding voice as he held his ground.

"That child is one of my slaves I bought it fair and square, now step aside"

"No"

"What did you just say" everyone around them stepped back when he said this.

"No"

"I'm goin'a give you one last chance, get out of my way or I'm goin'a cut my way through" he said as he griped his sword tighter. All the noises of the market fell silent as the man brought his sword the ready.

"I'm not moving"

"very well then I will have to make you move" he said as he took a step back and swung his sword straight up, and brought it down on Brimstone's head. Brimstone just grabbed the blade an inch before it made contact, gripping it so tight that the metal began to bend out of shape. He then used his other hand to send the man flying back ten feet. He landed on his back and looked at his sword which was bent up at a 90 degree angle.

"What are you" the man said in fear.

"Just a traveller" Brimstone said as he turned around and walked off, the child using this opportunity to get away. Brimstone walked all over the town talking to different people and tried to get an idea of what was going on. His detective work led him down to the bottom end of town. He walked down a dark alley and jumped up to a window on the second story. He had heard that this was the head quarters of the worst organisation around. But what made him very suspicious was the constant mention of strange weapons, not like anything from the time period. Brimstone climbed into the window and made his way down to the basement. He walked around the building seeing what he could find. Brimstone stopped when he heard voices coming from the door next to him. He pressed his head up against it and listened to what they were saying.

"Is the equipment ready?"

"Yes sir"

"What about the WMD?"

"Fully functional, it will be ready to fire in 20 minutes"

"Excellent" Brimstone looked at his watch. It was now 1:40pm, 20 minutes till the second death. Brimstone tried to listen to more but was cut off when a guard spotted him.

"INTRUDER!!" he yelled as he pulled out his weapon. To Brimstones surprise he had a P90 sub machine gun, which was not from this time period. Brimstone clapped his hands together and disappeared just in time to avoid the gun fire. Brimstone looked around but couldn't see anything; the whole room he landed in was pitch black. Brimstone placed his hands in a cup shape and focused his energy in to a bright flame of light. He walked forward, but could only see about five feet in front of himself. Brimstone stopped when he came up to what looked like a computer panel. It had a flat panel lied down in front of three computer screens. Brimstone uncapped his hands, so the flame went away, and then pressed his hand up against the large flat panel. Instantly all the screens lit up and the panel illuminated to revile a digital keyboard. Brimstone pressed a few buttons and the screens followed. He opened the first file he found. The screen went black then green lines of information began to appear on the screen.

File name: 12 black suns

Code: 5734 8327 666 7643

Year 2100 military hardware

Inventory stock list

Password:_

There was a flashing underscore by the password command. Brimstone pulled out his radio and called Tails.

"Hey Tails you there?"

"I'm here Brimstone what do you want?"

"I need you to hack a password lock for me"

"Wait a minute aren't you in ancient Japan"

"Yes that's why I want to get into this computer panel I found"

"Ok, connect the hack chip to the computer and I'll take it from there." Brimstone pulled a small device out of his coat and clipped it into the side of the keyboard. A few seconds later the screen began to display more rows of data.

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access denied:_

Password verifying – access approved:***********

All security locks disabled

Mainframe access override granted

Mainframe under remote device control

Access granted to file '12 black suns'

Verification code: 4583666 96669 9666586660

"I'm in, thanks Tails"

"No problem" Brimstone began to scroll through the file. He came to a digital trigger for the lights. Brimstone flicked the switch and a few seconds later the lights flickered into life row by row. He was stunned by what he found. He was in a huge hanger full to the brim with high tech military grade equipment. There were rows of tanks, ATVs, combat drones, fast attack vehicles, artillery, gun ships, and more. "What the hell is all this doing in ancient Japan" Brimstone thought as he looked over the hanger. Brimstone looked around a couple more files but stopped when he found a complete building plan for the royal castle and a set of attack strategies. "They must be going after the princess" Brimstone thought. He was cut off when two guards burst through the door both equipped with high tech assault rifles. Brimstone disappeared again before he could be hit. He reappeared back in the same alley he landed in first. Brimstone pulled out the compass and looked at the needle, which was pointing at the castle on the mountain top. Brimstone stood up straight and ran out of the alley and up towards the castle.

Meanwhile Seli was attending a royal party for the other kings of the land. She was sitting in her chair next to her father. Greg was standing at attention behind her. Everyone was sitting around large white tables with delicious looking food in front of them. The room was huge, about 50 feet tall and decorated with stone angles. Seli was happily eating her food when she looked up at Greg. He was standing up straight trying to hide the look of hunger on his face.

"Does Greg want some food?" Seli said in a slightly babyish tone. She giggled at herself for saying it like that.

"No ma'm, I'm not hungry, anyway even if I was hungry it's not my place to eat any of the royal food" he said with pride, but that pride soon disappeared when his stomach let out a large growl. "Maybe just a little bit" he said. This made Seli giggle again as she offered him some of the food that was set out on the table. He quickly picked up a piece of meat and ate it without anyone seeing him.

Outside the castle Brimstone was lying flat on a building roof just outside the main gate of the castle. He was just out of view of the guards standing at the gate.

"Tails I need to get in the castle without causing to much of a commotion, so I'm going to see if I can find a way in through the dungeons that run throughout the mountain. I'm going to need you to track me and keep an eye on all the military equipment let me know if anything happens." Brimstone explained

"Got it" Tails said. The radio went silent after that was said. Brimstone climbed down from the roof and hid behind the wall of the house. He ran round the building, out of the view of the guards, and ran over to the edge of the cliff. The castle was separated from the rest of the building by a narrow stretch of rock. There was no way to get to the main gate without being seen by the guards, so the only way around was along the side off the cliff face. Brimstone jumped over the edge, grabbing onto the rock about five feet down, and made his way around the side of the cliff. From up here he could see over the whole kingdom and for a second he felt like he had found his home. Those thoughts went away when he snapped himself back to reality. Brimstone made his way further round the rock till he was about half way round the castle. This was probably the best space to dig. He moved his right arm back about one meter and then slammed it into the rock. The stone began to crack and fall away to form a tunnel just big enough for him to crawl through. He pulled himself up and made his way inside the broken rock into the unknown. He crawled for about a minute before he pulled himself out of the tunnel and into a dark room. The only light he could see was the flicker of a candle off in the distance. A slow rhythmic tapping could be heard in the distance. The clap of wood against stone slowly filled the air. The footsteps were now close enough for brimstone to pinpoint. He hid in the shadows of the hall as the clap of the footsteps came down the hall. A man dressed in a grey and white robe walked past. He was holding a small metal dish with the flickering flame in one hand, while holding a forked spear in the other. He walked past without noticing Brimstone lying in wait. When he was far enough way Brimstone got up and ran silently down the hall. He ran down the twisted hall hoping to find a way out. The darkness of the air made it impossible to see. Brimstone ran for about three minutes before he saw a beam of light. He ran over to see a gape in the ceiling, only two feet wide, leading up about 100 feet to a small metal grate. The air tunnel was flooded with pure light as the sun cascaded down the cold stone walls. Brimstone jumped up and grabbed onto the wall of the tunnel as he climbed up. He used the narrow walls to push himself up as he slowly came ever closer to the outside world again. The top of the tunnel was bent over with the grate pointing at a 90˚ angle. Brimstone pulled himself up so his head was level with the grate. The grate was covered by a thick layer of ivy, probably to hide it from view, which made it very hard to see. Brimstone used his free hand to move some off the ivy out of the way so he could see. When he did he could see out onto what looked like a large balcony. It was about 50 feet wide and stuck out 30 feet. There were flowers decorating the whole area and the walls were covered in ivy. The balcony was full of people, relaxing and socialising. At the far end Brimstone could just make out Greg and Seli. The grate was on the bottom of the wall so he could only see peoples feet as they walked past. He pulled out the radio and called Tails.

"Tails"

"Yes"

"I found the princess, is there any word on the movement of the hardware?"

"Nothing yet"

"Ok keep me posted"

"Will do" Brimstone slipped the radio back into his coat and stayed where he was. Watching and waiting for when he would have to go into action. It was now 1:59pm. Brimstone looked around but he couldn't see anything that would be a threat. Suddenly there was a flash of light from across the land. Everyone looked up to see two bright white balls of light climbing towards the sky. They all stared in amazement then started clapping, thinking this was some kind of fire work of the festival. The balls of light began to arch over as if they were going to fly straight over the castle. Brimstone just watched in confusion at what was going on. Suddenly Tails yelled down the radio in a blind panic.

"BRIMSTONE MISSILES INCOMING!!!" Brimstone looked up to see the two balls of light heading straight for the castle. The clapping and chirring soon turned to screaming and panicking when everyone realized that they weren't fire works. Brimstone clapped his hands together and disappeared. He reappeared on the roof of the castle 20 feet above the balcony. He pulled out his crossbow and loaded it with an iron bolt. He fired, hitting the first missile. It exploded in a cloud of flame and smoke. The second missile shot through the smoke and straight towards the castle. There was no time to reload so Brimstone grabbed his sword and pulled it off his back. He threw the sword straight at the missile. The missile was only 40 feet from the castle when the sword hit. The missile exploded with so much force that everyone was thrown back into the wall of the castle. When the smoke cleared Brimstone jumped down a few feet in front of Greg and Seli.

"You!" Greg yelled a he readied his sword, but before he could attack Brimstone hit him with a blast of psychic energy, pinning him to the wall, using more psychic energy he pulled his sword into his open hand, then sheathed it.

"We don't have time for this Greg we have to get the princess out of here"

"Why should I trust you?"

"Because if you don't you will never be able to avenge your clan"

"Wait what, how do you know about that?"

"Because I know who did it and if you don't help me we won't be able make him pay." Greg thought for a moment before he lowered his sword.

"Ok" he said in a slow voice.

"We have to get the princess out of here"

"Right"

"Is there any way for us to get away from the castle"

"What about the passage through the garden?" Seli said.

"Alright follow me" Greg said as he ran inside the castle. Seli and Brimstone followed. They all ran down the hall towards the main gate. They ran through the main arch towards the front gate. Suddenly about twelve men ran out in front of them, all armed with P90's and equipped with high-tech body armour.

"I've got these guys" Greg yelled as he charged the men with his sword ready.

"Greg no!!" Brimstone yelled but it was too late. Greg was hit with a volley of gun fire as Brimstone pulled Seli behind the wooden pillar. He fell to the ground with a crash as his metal armour hit the wooden floor. Brimstone jumped out from behind the pillar and threw a wave of electrical energy at the men. The fork of lightning hit its target and the men were thrown back in to the gate of the castle. Seli ran over to Greg and knelt down next to him.

"Please don't die Greg. Please don't die" Seli said as tears ran down her face.

"Come on we have to get out of here" Brimstone said as he tried to pick Seli up, but she wouldn't move.

"No we can't leave Greg here to die" she said as she held on to Greg's dying body. Brimstone just looked at her then looked at Greg.

"Alright then" Brimstone said as grabbed Greg's arm and pulled him up over his shoulders. They were about to open the wooden doors of the gate when Tails yelled down the radio again.

"BRIMSTONE THERE ARE TANKS OUT SIDE GET AWAY FROM THE MAIN GA-" he was cut off by a huge explosion. Four tank shells hit the main gate shredding the wood of the door in a blaze of fire and flames. When the smoke cleared they could see four heavily armoured tanks all pointing there main guns right at them. Seli had seen enough today to know to be scared of them. Brimstone grabbed Seli and ran down the hall while the tanks were reloading. He ran back through the castle till he got to the royal garden. They both could hear the sounds of the men running after them as they ran through the garden. They ran through an archway and out the other side of the castle. They came up to the edge of the cliff, there was no way back. The sounds of gun ships drew ever closer as the men poured out of the arch they had just come from. There was no way out but over the cliff. Brimstone was about to make a run for it when something strange happened. All the troops began to pull back and the sounds of tanks and gun ships faded away.

"What's going on?" Seli asked

"I don't know, Tails what do you see?" Brimstone said as he pulled out his radio.

"It's strange, all the troops are backing off as if they are running away or something" Tails said down the radio. Brimstone put Greg down flat on the ground. Both Brimstone and Seli kneeled over Greg's dead body. Seli was in tears now, she cried as the tears fell off her face splashing onto Greg's armour. She began to speak, forcing her words through the sadness as she did.

"Please don't go, please don't leave me alone Greg. You were my only friend; you were the only one who ever understood me. You can't go I need you, please, please don't go" Seli just knelt there and cried as the tears ran down Greg's armour and fell to the ground.

"Greg can't die" Brimstone said to himself. "He can't die; he was alive when we were supposed to meet for the first time in the otow mountains. We saved so many lives that day and together we helped many more. We travelled from place to place helping people and slaying demons" Seli looked up at him with both sadness and confusion in her eyes. Brimstone slowly put his hands together over Greg's chest. Instantly they began to glow a burning red. "You can't did Greg I won't let you!" he yelled as the light grew brighter and the burning energy began to pass into Greg's body. Seli just watched in amassment. The colour returned to Greg's skin and the holes in his chest began to close. As soon as all of Greg's wounds were gone Brimstone slowly stood up straight. Greg's body jerked wildly as he gasped heavily, filling his empty lungs back up with air, and coughed violently. Immediately after he stopped coughing Seli grabbed on to him tightly.

"What's going on?" Greg asked in complete confusion as he sat up Seli still hugging him tightly, despite the fact that he couldn't feel anything through his armour.

"I uncrossed you stars and brought you back to the world of the living" Brimstone said as he looked up at the sky.

"What happed to all those men with the strange weapons and those sky fires?" Greg asked trying to ready himself for battle but failing as Seli wouldn't let go. Brimstone was about to explain when he was cut off by Seli screaming and falling back grabbing her chest as she fell.

"Seli no, hang on" Greg said in a tone which made it seem this had happened before, but this time it was much worse.

"Quick Greg I have to remove the soul piece before it kills her"

"What!!"

"Just hold her hand s away from her heart" Greg did this without question as Brimstone's hands Began to glow a deep purple as he began to remove the second piece. Seli screams stopped when brimstone pulled out the cloud of purple smoke and put inside another wooden container. Greg helped her up and hugged her tight as he spoke.

"Don't worry its all over now" Brimstone just looked at them and smiled. He then looked up towards the sky and thought to himself.

"Why did all the troops suddenly pull back, oh well it doesn't matter Tails probably did something to the command system. The only other would be- oh shit!" Brimstone spun round and pushed Greg and Seli down to the ground to protect them. He then swung his sword off of his back and held it over his head as he crouched down and braced himself. Without warning there was a huge explosion in the sky as a red beam of pure energy shoot down hitting the top of Brimstones sword. The blast was so powerful that all the excess energy was thrown of the sides of the sword creating a rainbow of blood red energy just inches from Greg and Seli. The beam continued to fire as Brimstone was forced down closer to the ground by the overall force of the laser.

"TAILS!!" Brimstone yelled as he was pushed even closer to the ground.

"On it!" Tails said. Greg pulled Seli down and tried to protect her as the shot of energy that was just above there heads fell even closer. Brimstone fought the pain in his hands as the beam superheated his sword burning his hands at it did. Seli screamed as the beam came just inches from her face. She could feel the heat from the laser burning her face. The laser continued to fire for another 30 seconds before it suddenly stopped. Brimstone dropped his sword, which was white hot and grabbed his hands in pain.

"Nice work Tails" Brimstone said as he tried to heal his hands.

"The shows not over yet, watch" Tails said. Brimstone turned round followed by Greg and Seli. Suddenly the laser fired again hitting the other side of the city.

"What did you just do Tails?" Brimstone asked.

"Well we had to get rid of all of that high-tech military equipment and by pure luck when they fell back out of the way of the WMD they all went back to the hanger" Tails explained.

"Nice one Tails" Brimstone said before putting the radio away. He turned round to face Greg and Seli "Well it been fun I guess"

"Thank you for all your help" Greg said

"Thanks for saving us" Seli added. Brimstone just smiled at this.

"Goodbye and I hope we will meet again" Brimstone said before picking up his now cool sword "oh and remember when we meet, Russia 1755 I think it is you've got to pretend you don't know, all I can say is you may kind of screw up the timeline," then he disappeared in a gust of wind.

As Greg and Seli sat on the cliff, with their arms held tightly around each other, the wind picked up some dirt and from it the shape of Brimstone appeared before them "One last thing, good luck with the powers."

"Two down ten to go."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Brimstone was just placing the container down on the table when the portal began to stabilize reviling what looked like an old rundown alleyway.

"Where have we got now" Brimstone said as he walked over to the computer screens.

"I have no idea, this computer is up to date with all the geographic layouts of almost everywhere, but I can't get a mach. I can't even get a fix on the time period" Tails explained as he continued to press all different buttons on the keyboard.

"It's as if the place hasn't even existed" Cosmo said as she looked over at the computer screens.

"That's it!" Tails yelled as he pressed some more buttons on the keyboard. "I can't get a mach because the place hasn't existed in our timeline yet. It must be in the future"

"Well then sounds like fun" Brimstone said as he grabbed an empty container and stepped through the portal. Even though it was the middle of the day here the alleyway was still blanketed in a thick shadow cast by the huge towering brick wall sounding it. Brimstone crouched behind a dumpster and looked out at the street. Unlike the alleyway the street was clean and well looked after. There was no sign of any litter or pollution. The air was in the street was as pure as the air in the grate mountains. And to top it all off every one was happy and smiling. Brimstone stood up and placed his hands together, within a few seconds his sword disappeared in a cloud of smoke. After he had concealed his weapon and dusted of his coat brimstone made his way out of the alley and onto the street. The street was long and wide with four roads, two pointing either way. The whole street was dominated by a large monorail built 20 feet in the air and stretching all the way out of view. The track was just a huge plate of metal with no rails or restraints whatsoever. It was designed for a magnetic levitation train or maglev for short. Brimstone began to walk down the street making shore not to draw any attention to himself. He stopped at a small café half full with people. He walked inside and sat down at a table. Brimstone pulled out a small device from his coat pocket. It was exactly the same as the one tails had used to hack into the mainframe of the organisation bake in Japan. Brimstone placed it very discreetly in the bass of the flower pot behind him.

"How's that Tails" Brimstone said down the radio still keeping a low profile.

"This is fine I should be able to accesses the local internet from here, I'll have a dig around and see what I can find" Tails explained. Brimstone quickly stood up and started to walk out of the café. He was stopped suddenly when something caught his attention. He looked around to see a small television in the corner of the room mounted high up on the wall so everyone in the café could see it. A man popped on to the screen with the words 'braking news' flashing in red and white behind him. He began to speak in a clear and calm voice.

"Reports have just come in of a runaway train heading thought the east of the city. The details are still a bit sketchy but we can confirm that the train was hijacked and I currently out of control. There is no need for alarm as the S.A.S are reportedly taking action to stop the runaway train before anyone gets hurt." The man disappeared and the regular show reapers on screen as if nothing had happened.

"Did you hear that Tails?" Brimstone said down the radio.

"Ye I did. I'm going to have a dig around to see if I can track the train" Tails replied

"Thanks" Brimstone walked out of the café and down the street. He began to cross the road when he collided with a car driving much to fast. Brimstone was thrown into the air as he spun over the roof of the car and landed flat on his back in the centre of the road. The screech of tiers and crack of bones could be hundreds of meters away. The car just kept going as if it didn't hit anything at all. Everyone began to crowd around Brimstone as he lied motionless in the centre of the road. One girl about 15 years of age pushed through the crowd and over to where Brimstone was lying. She looked at him with shock as her breathing began to quicken.

"No…NO!...SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" she yelled as she began to cry. She began to talk to Brimstone as if he was awake "I'm sorry…it wasn't his fault…please…my dad didn't mean to do it." She began to choke on her words. "I'm so sorry…please don't die" by now there was a pool of blood all they way around Brimstones body. The blood ran round the girl's knees, staining her dress as it did. Just then the ambulance arrived. Instantly two men jumped out of the vehicle and ran over to Brimstone. One of them grabbed the girls hand and pulled her back wile the other looked for a pulse. After ten seconds the second man stood up and spoke in a sad but calm voice.

"I'm afraid he didn't make it" this sent a gasp across the crowd as everyone began to mutter to themselves. The girl just fell in to the fist mans shoulder as she cried.

"Please don't cry" the man said as he tried to comfort the girl but to now avail.

"Hey come on don't cry, I'm fine look" Brimstone said as he sat up. The whole crowd fell silent as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Bu…bu…but you were dead" one of the paramedics said in a shocked tone.

"The key part of that sentence is 'were' as you can see" The girl ran over and hugged him as tight as she could.

"Thank god you're alive"

"Err ye thanks, but who are you?" Brimstone asked as he looked down at the complete stranger hugging onto him.

"Oh sorry, my names Michell and my dad was the one who ran you over I'm afraid. It wasn't his fault he was just in a panic because my sister is on the runaway train" Her expression of relief quickly changed back into one of sadness. She began to cry again.

"Hey don't worry I got it covered" brimstone said as the sound the air splitting began to grow louder. The train was travailing at over 200 kmph as it raced up to where brimstone was standing. Michell let go of him as Brimstone pulled out a kunai and chain. The kunai looked like an over sides fishing hook with two points both next to each other. Everyone took a few steps back as he began to spin the weapon around his head till it was nothing more than a blur.

On board the train everyone was silent as one of the hijacker walked down the middle of the train. A girl about 14 years old was sitting in one of the seats at the very back of the train. This was her first time on the train alone. Tears of fear were running down her face as the hijacker came closer to the back of the train. He stopped beside her seat and looked down at her while keeping a good grip on his AK-47. He just laughed at her as he moved over so he was in front of her.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. Much" he said as he pulled out his knife. She screamed but before he could do anything the train was filled with the sound of shattering glass and tearing metal. When the girl opened her eyes she saw the man standing in front of her with two huge hooks stuck through the back of his chest. She was covered in his blood as it oozed out of his wounds down on to her. The man tried to scream in agony but no breath would come. His blood ran down her face as she moved out from underneath him. She stood up in front of the back door of the train coated from head to toe in blood. Two more hijackers came running to the back of the train, both armed with there AK-47. As soon as they got to the last car they stopped to see there comrade skewered and a small girl standing in front of them coated in blood. They lifted there guns up and ready to fire. The girl tried to step back but couldn't, as she was trapped at the end to the train. The hijackers readied there guns but before they could fire the gun were pulled from their hands and magnetized to the roof. Suddenly the back door of the train was ripped off its hinges and thrown across the track. Less than a second later Brimstone appeared standing where the door once was. The two hijackers pulled out their knives and charged them both. The girl grabbed onto Brimstone coat in fear as the men lunged at her with the intent to kill. Brimstone kept calm as the attacked and knew just what to do. When the first man lunged at them Brimstone sidestepped and grabbed his shirt, he pulled on the man's shirt and threw him out the back of the train. He then spun round and grabbed the other man's hand driving the knife back in to the hijackers stomach. Before the man could even breathe in Brimstone teleported behind him and kicked him out of the train.

"Are you ok?" Brimstone asked the girl as he knelt down to help her up. She didn't answer. The whole experience was too much for her. Brimstone helped her up and moved her back into the seat next to him. He was just about to turn around when a steel bolt tore through his chest. His body became heavy as he began to struggle to stand.

"Sealing tag, perfect for stopping Hunters like yourself" The voice came from the front of the train car. Brimstone looked down at the bolt to see a white tag with red writing wrapped around it. He grabbed on to the back of the seat next to him for stability. He turned round to see a man standing 10 feet from him with a crossbow in his hand. The man walked over and used his foot to push Brimstone over and out of the train. Using all of his strength Brimstone swung his arm around and grabbed onto the back of the train. The ground underneath him was speeding past at over 200kmph while the man walked up to him. "You are a persistent one. Before I kill you maybe you should know something." The man knelt down and continued to speak "This is a hydrogen powered train and there is a huge deposit of ionic hydrogen at the station. When we crash into it this train will become the trigger for the worlds most powerful H-bomb. Imagine the entire city will be cleansed of all its evil at 400,000,000 degree leaving nothing but a crater of purity" the man razed up his foot to kick brimstone off of the train. Suddenly his body froze as his eyes shot wide open. A small drop of blood fell from his mouth leaving a long red trail down his face. Brimstone looked up to see the girl standing behind the man her fist clenched and trembling. The light bounced off of the silver of the blood stained knife in her grasp. The man began to sway as he fell to the floor in front of the back seats of the train. The girl dropped the knife and fell to her knees trembling all over. As soon as this happens some of the other passengers on the train came to help. Two men grabbed onto Brimstone pulling him back into the train, while another went over to help the girl up. After they pulled Brimstone in one of the men grabbed the steel bolt and pulled it from his skin. Brimstone gasped heavily as the steel spike was torn out of his chest. He slowly stood up with help from the two men.

"We have to stop the train, but how?" Brimstone said as he thought of what to do.

"We have to break the magnets" the girl said as she stood up. She walked over to Brimstone and explained exactly what she was thinking. "If we can interfere with the magnetic field of the track we can pin the train to the rail which should create enough friction to stop the train."

"Brimstone" Tails called out down the radio.

"What is it Tails?" Brimstone answered as he pulled the radio out of his coat.

"The train is travelling to fast and is going to hit the station at exactly 3:00pm, 2 minuets from now." This sent a wave of panic through the train as people began to scream.

"QUIET!!!" Brimstone yelled loud enough so that everyone could hear it. "Now I need everyone to move to the front of the train and brace themselves" everyone began to move from the back car to the front one. "No not you" Brimstone said as he pointed at the girl "I need you to stay here, to help me work out how to stop the train"

"Ok" she said as she walked over to Brimstone. "By the way my name is Ashley" Brimstone smiled.

"Well Ashley lets stop this train"

"Ok"

"Right fist of all what do we need to do to disrupt the magnetic track?"

"We will need to overpower the train, but the only way we could get enough power would be from a lightning strike"

"Well then I better get some lightning going" Brimstone said as he clapped his hands together and focused his energy. The sky began to grow dark as grey clouds began to form out of nowhere. Within seconds the whole city was covered by a thick black cloud. Lightning crashed through the sky and the sound of thunder could be heard for miles. Ashley just stood there in complete awe as Brimstone summoned the largest storm she had ever seen. "Take this!" Brimstone Yelled over the noise of the lightning as he handed her a thin metal wire.

"What's this for!?"

"Attach your end to the power relay wile I get some lightning going on my end!" Ashley pulled up a small panel from the floor and began lashing the wire to one of the connections in the junction box. Brimstone took the other end of the wire and tied it to his ankle.

"Ready!?" Brimstone asked

"Ready!" Ashley replied

"Right then lets go!" Brimstone yelled as he brought his arms close to his chest and began to force his energy. Suddenly his leather coat was thrown up as two huge wings burst out of his back. They were like bat wings only dead, nothing but bone and dried skin. Brimstone just smiled as he jumped out of the train backwards. He landed on the track and spread out his wings so they were four meters across. As soon as the wire began to pull on him he began to flap his wings. Brimstone began to climb up towards the sky, flying past the top of the building up into open air. He grabbed his sword and held it up as high as he could. The lightning tore through the sky as it connected to the metal of his weapon. The electricity began to course threw his body and down the wire into the train. Ashley backed off when the lightning came through the train car and into the power cables. The train was only 100 feet away from the station when it smashed down on to the track creating a noise louder than all the lightning. Sparks began to fly as it grinded along the track. The train came flying into the station and along the platform grinding to a halt only inches from the concrete wall at the end of the track.

"Welcome to central station please mind the gap" the speakers said as the doors slid open. Everyone ran out of the train and on to solid ground relived to be alive. Ashley walked out of the train to see her father running up to her.

"Oh thank god you're alive" He said as he hugged her tightly. She was about to hug him back and explain what she had been trough but never got the chance. She screamed and grabbed her chest in pain as she fell to her knees. "No, NO!" her father yelled as he held her tight. "SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!!" he yelled as he began to cry.

"No need" Brimstone said as he appeared from behind the man, his wings folded up behind his back. "Lay her down I can help" Brimstone said as he focused his energy and began to extract the soul piece. Everyone just stood in both shock and amazement at what was happening. Brimstone stood up placing the soul peace in a container and helping Ashley up. "Well I better go now" he said as he turned around and started to walk away, but was stopped when Ashley grabbed on to him.

"Please don't leave" she pleaded in a sad tone.

"Sorry I have to go"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Probably not"

"Oh, ok"

"Goodbye"

"Goodbye" Brimstone disappeared before anything else could be said. Moments later all the emergency services arrived on the scene but they were too late to help everything was already done.

"Three down nine to go"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Brimstone stepped out of the portal, the container held tightly in his hand as he walked forward. He placed the wooden cup down with the other as went over to Tails. He walked around the computers and looked down at the screen.

"Where to next?" Brimstone asked as he knelt down so he was the same height as Tails.

"Looks like somewhere in Russia, could be Siberia, as for a time period I have no idea this part of the world is not covered by my maps" Tails answered as he typed away on the keyboard.

"Sounds cold" Brimstone said as he turned around to face the portal. He began to walk forward as the portal stabilized to reveal a perfect white landscape. Brimstone stepped through and was suddenly hit by what felt like a wall of ice. The temperature change was unreal. He felt as if his bones were blocks of ice. He walked forward across the bleak landscape as he tried to see in front of him. Brimstone was being hit in the face by a bone chilling blizzard as he pushed against the wind to get through. He took about ten steps before he caught completely off guard. Maybe it was the face that virtually nothing could survive out here or at least that was what he thought. The teeth sunk into his neck as it bit down. Brimstone spun his arm around knocking the creature off of his back. He turned around to see what had attacked him but found nothing. The creature had run as soon as Brimstone struck back. He placed his hand on his neck where the wound was, the bite of a wolf. Blood was leaking out of his neck and down his shoulder. Brimstone placed both his hands together and began to heal the wound. He held his hands together for over ten seconds but no power would come. It was as if someone had flicked a switch on brimstones powers cutting him off completely. He tried again but to no avail. He had to get out of this storm before he lost track of the soul piece. He turned back around and pushed on through the storm. The blizzard was getting heavier as he made his was forward into the unknown. He walked for as long as he could with no sine of life anywhere. He was about to turn back when he caught a glimpse of a patch of grey in the field of white. He walked over to it and grabbed what looked like a metal handle. Shore enough it was and as he twisted it a heavy metal door slowly screeched open. The room was pitch black no warmer than the outside. Brimstone pushed the iron door open as he walked in, his powers may have been gone but he had lost none of his strength. Luckily the light switch was not hidden away by the shadows. Brimstone flicked the switch up, and shore enough one by one the light flickered into life reviling a long narrow hallway that seemed to go on forever.

"No turning back now" he thought as he walked down the hall into the unknown.

Meanwhile somewhere deep underground

Two kids ran around the corner and in to a small room locking it behind them.

"Do you think we lost them?" the girl asked in a very worn out voice

"Maybe, we should be safe for now" the boy replied in an equally breathless voice. They were running from something neither of them wanted to believe was real. They were in an underground laboratory during a bio-hazard lockdown. The lab was working well out of the rules of any government on a project they called 'lifeless solder'. The name said it all; this was a project to turn regular people into super solders by essentially removing all life turning them into zombies. The two kids were brother and sister, Ellen and Rick. They were both 14 years old and had been selected for what was called the 'life a new' project. They lived as orphans in a very poor village and this opportunity sounded like a beam of hope for them. But it turned out to be the very opposite, it was a never ending nightmare. They were put into the 'lifeless solder' project and scheduled for testing. People were being injected with this serum which drained all life out of them, and turned them into un-dead creatures. Both Ellen and Rick were scheduled to be the next test subjects but something went wrong. Just before they were moved into the experiment chamber there was a complete security failure and all the test subjects broke out of there cell and overran the facility. Only Ellen and Rick where left in one piece. But they were now trapped inside the lockdown while no help was on its way.

"Come on, over here" Rick said as he signalled Ellen over to a small air vent. "We can use this to get away" he said as he tried to pull off the cover. The whole room was quiet for a few seconds before they both herd a loud crash.

"What was that?" Ellen said in fear as she moved closer to Rick. A second crash sounded as a huge dent appeared in the door they had used to get in.

"There trying to get through" he said as he forced on the cover as hard as he could but to no avail. A third crash sounded and the door began to give under the force of the impact. "A couple more rams and they will be through" he said as he turned back to the vent cover "Come on, come on" he said over and over again to himself as he forced all of his strength into his pulling. Ellen huddled up in fear while Rick continued to pull. A forth ram was all it took to tear the door off its hinges completely as the creature threw its self into the room. Instantly the creature dominated the room as it stood up straight. It was eight feet tall and five feet wide. It was incredibly built up as a result of the experiments. It had a pale green and yellow skin, as if it had been rotting away for years. It was wearing a standard military uniform that was torn all over from the mutated growth it had been put threw. The worst part of it all was that this thing used to be human before 'they' got there hands on him. This was called a 'Goliath', one of the people who were put in a forced growth chamber and just watched as they suffered. The Goliath let out an enormous roar, showing that it had a very limited intelligence and a very high primal instinct. Ellen was petrified with fear while Rick looked for something to defend himself with, but deep down he knew it was hopeless. The beast turned to face them before charging them with all its speed. Rick grabbed on to Ellen trying to shield her while he braced himself for the worst. One second the creature was charging the next it was still. Rick and Ellen looked up to see the creature on its knees clutching its chest. it fell forward with a crash as it landed on the solid steel floor. Behind it was a dark figure completely hidden by the shadows even though it was standing directly under the light. In its hand was the still beating heart of the now dead Goliath. As quickly as the dark figure appeared it was gone leaving no trail to follow. Rick got up followed by Ellen. They both still didn't believe what they had just seen. Rick walked out the door followed slowly by Ellen. They walked down the hall, continuing he quest for a way out of this nightmare.

Brimstone had been walking down the same hall for what seemed like forever. It was now 3:35 and he hadn't made any progress without his powers. Brimstone finally lost all patience. One quick punch to the floor was all it took to make a new exit to this ridiculously long hall. He jumped down and continued walking. The next room was huge. There were two metal walkways both crossing at the centre of the room. There were also four huge tanks, one in each corner of the room, that had hundreds of pipes going in and out of them. The bottom of the room was to far down to see and was coved in a thick green cloud. It could have easily been over 1000 feet. Brimstone walked over to a nearby computer console and plugged in the auto hacker device. The screen lit up with rows of scrolling information. Brimstone clicked on one of the files.

Project entry: 357

All is going well with the test. We have had 400 successful test results and everything is looking good. The subjects have been a little bit violent but as long as the security system is online they aren't going anywhere. Everyone is excited about the next test. If it works we will be able to convert children as well as adults which will help stocking in the long run. There have been a few people against the idea of using children for the experiments but then again science requires sacrifices. We do this research for the protection of Russia and the world.

This was the last entry in the system. Brimstone just walked around the room looking for some clues as to where the next soul piece could be. It was 3:40 and he was running out of time.

Rick and Ellen were now running for there lives as they were chased down the hall by another creature. This one was a lot thinner than the other one, and a lot faster. It ran with incredible speed as it swiftly avoided every obstacle in its path. It was closing in on them as fast. It had a long pointed face almost like a dolphins but much more spiked. Its mouth was filled with rows and rows of teeth. It was only 50 feet behind them and closing in on its prey.

The chase before the kill.

Rick and Ellen turned a corner but only to find an electronic door. There was a key pad next to it that was glowing red because of the lock down. They were trapped as the creature came running round the corner. Rick jumped in front of Ellen to protect her as the creature lunged out at them using its teeth as its weapon. But it was too late. The creature bit down on Rick's neck, crushing it almost completely. It was about to rip his head off when it suddenly stopped. Another dark figure had grabbed its neck and was crushing it wind pipe. The figure was just like the other one, but this one was taller and carried a huge sword. The creature released its grip as its own head was severed from its shoulders by a quick swing of the sword. Rick fell to the ground, his neck covered in blood. Luckily the creature had missed any major arteries, but he was still very week. The dark figure disappeared whiteout them noticing. Ellen pulled one of Rick arms over her shoulder and lifted him up. When she turned around she noticed that the door was now open. There was a small kunai stabbed into the key pad which had short circuited the lock. There was only one thing on her mind now. Run, and don't stop running. She began to make her way down the hall, going as fast as she could with Rick over her shoulder. She ran through the long and winding halls. CRASH!! All three of them were knocked to the floor as Ellen ran straight into Brimstone. Before Brimstone could react Ellen grabbed Rick and ran off down the hall. Brimstone got up, seeing Ellen running off in the distance.

"WAIT!!" Brimstone yelled as he got up and tried to chase after them, but to no avail. Brimstone had no speed left in him. Just like his powers her was without his incredible speed. He tried his best to keep up, luckily Ellen wasn't to fast. She ran down the hall till she reached a huge empty room. It must have been 200 feet high. The roof curved over like an aeroplane hanger. The room was completely empty except from the huge metal doors opposite her.

"ELLEN, RICK!!" a voice yelled out from behind them. Ellen turned around to see who it was. Just behind them was another girl about Ellen's age she was almost identical to her except she wore different clothes. "Ellen, Rick are you ok" she said as she ran over to them. The girl froze solid when she saw Rick lying in Ellen's arms. Covered in blood. Her name was Sophie and she was like Ellen and Rick trapped in this military lab, on the list to be cut up just like all the others.

"Quick give me a hand" Ellen said as he lifted Rick up so he was sting up. They both helped Rick over to the wall and rested him up against it. Just as they did the door Ellen came in through slammed shut. They were now trapped in while Brimstone was trapped out. A siren began to cry out as the lights in the room flashed red. There was a screeching of metal on metal as the huge steel doors began to side open. They were about 100 feet tall and 100 feet wide. The metal grinded away as the door pulled itself open. What stood behind the door was a creature known only as experiment 23 'behemoth'. Out of the darkness stepped a beast of unimaginable size. The creature was about 100 feet tall and over 50 feet wide with teeth so large its mouth couldn't contain them. As it stepped forward the whole hanger shook under the weight of the enormous mutant. The creature razed up its arm ready to attack. Ellen and Sophie both screamed as there life's flashed before there eyes. There was an almighty crash of metal as the creature smashed into the floor, tearing the steel beams out of place. Ellen opened her eyes half expecting to be dead. She was shocked to still be alive. All three of them were thrown out of the way of the punch and into the wall behind them. In front of them stood a man in red samurai armour with a sword sheathed on his hip.

"You can take it from here Greg!" a voice yelled from the metal walkway suspended in the roof of the hanger.

"Ok Brimstone!" Greg yelled back. In a flash the dark figure up on the walkway appeared next to them. Without any warning he grabbed Sophie and disappeared again. Ellen was about to scream but Greg spoke first.

"Don't worry she will be just fine all you need to worry about now is this thing" he said as he pointed at the creature. Less than a second later the creature lunged out at them. Greg grabbed both of them and dived out of the way, but before Greg could react the creature swung it arm around straight for them. There was a screech of metal as Brimstones feet dug into the ground where he landed. The first Brimstone had broken through the steel door and intercepted the attack.

"Right on time" Greg said as he stood up.

"Greg what are you doing here?" Brimstone asked as he threw the creature's arm straight up casing it to tip over backwards coming down on the ground with a crash.

"Don't worry about that right now"

"That's good because I really could use the help right now"

"Well we better hurry Cobra attached an explosive charge to the main fusion reactor in this base and its set to go off at exactly 4:00"

"WHAT!! That means we only have 5 minutes before total melt down"

"Well the lets get fighting" Greg said as he held his hand out, gathering his energy in to a fireball. The creature was back up now and on the attack again. It swung its arm around but Greg dogged with ease, hitting it in the back of the head with his fireball. Brimstone followed up by tearing a steel beam out of the wall and smashing it round the creatures head. There was a roar of pain as the steel made contact. Greg was about to attack when the creature let out an almighty scream which pierced the ears of everyone around. It followed up with a quick attack on Brimstone will he was still recovering from the scream crushing him into the floor.

"Shit!" Greg yelled as he ran over and grabbed Ellen and Rick. Greg ran over to the door where the creature came from hopping there was a way out.

"Wait what about him" Ellen said as she pointed at Brimstone.

"Don't worry about him he'll find a way out" Greg said as he ran up what looked like an aircraft launching tunnel. Brimstone was being hit with multiple blows as the creature refused to let him up. It was now 3:59 and the bomb was set to go off any second now. Brimstone just lay there in the crater he had been pounded into. He searched his thoughts

"No, it wasn't supposed to end like this. How could I let it go so wrong" the creature brought both its arms up as high as it could, ready for the final strike. Brimstone closed his eyes, "this is the end". A few seconds later he heard a horrible scream. He looked up to see the creature burning alive in a black flame. Brimstone rolled his head over to see a man standing at the edge of the crater. He was wearing a full black business suit with and expression of pure focus on his face. The man jumped down into the crater and helped Brimstone up.

"Who are you?" Brimstone asked in a slightly wheezy voice.

"Names Blake, but that's not important right now all will be explained in time" He said as they both disappeared in a spiral of black fire. Brimstone reappeared back in the snow filled waste land that he had started in. Suddenly he was blown off his feet as a huge mushroom cloud filled the sky. Brimstone rolled over to see a wooden cup lying in front of him in the snow. I didn't matter how it happened or why it happened. All he knew was it was over for now.


End file.
